


Demonia

by Rudem



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Demon Hunters, Demon hunter! Gulf, Demon!mew, Demons, Eventual Smut, Gulf needs a hug, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I mean he is a demon sooo, M/M, Mew does too tbh, Mew is way older than it looks, Mew/original male carachter, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other tags may be added along the way idk, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Tension, Violence, age gap, criminals, in the past tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudem/pseuds/Rudem
Summary: gulf is the best demon hunter out there, he hates demons and he made it his mission to free earth from them. Until he meets mew, a demon who is as hot as hell himself. Gulf struggles to kill the demon, he is too strong. Or maybe gulf is just too distracted.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102





	1. Demonia

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another fic ging on and I swear I'll finish it I'm not abandoning it, but I started writing this au on Twitter and I decided to post it here too. (BTW I post updates on Twitter first and then here, so if you want to wait less go check it out on there too @stainsoffreedom).  
> Without further ado, let's start!  
> Let me know what you think about it and leave kudos if you like it 😘😘

Blood. 

Blood everywhere. 

Red eyes, looking straight at him. 

Teeth, sharp, bloody. 

A chilling laugh. 

A scream. 

Gulf sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat, his throat aching and heavy breathing. 

He dreamed about it again. 

That night, that monster. 

The reason why he was what he was. 

The nightmares will never stop, not until he gets his revenge. Not until he has killed every demon on earth. 

Gulf sighs, he needs to go to headquarters to get his next target. He got up and went to take a quick shower, then he dressed up, put on his signature leather jacket and got outside. 

He parked his motorbike outside of the tall skyscraper, inside of which the secret Organisation he worked for, Demonia, had its headquarters.  
He entered the building and he was greeted by Mrs. Jay, the receptionist. 

"goodness Gulf, here you are, Don is furious already he expected you at 8.00 am and it's now 10! He has already yelled at poor Mild trice this morning because of you!" 

Jay was a stylish and stern lady in her 60s, even tho she looked like she had not more than 45 years. She has been the receptionist for Demonia since Gulf came here 8 years ago and she has never once had a hair out of place. 

Gulf shrugged and went towards the elevator ignoring Mrs. Jay disapproving look. 

"this kid I swear to God" said esasperated the stern lady, alerting Don of gulf's arrival. 

Gulf reached the top floor, where Don office was and got out of the elevator. As he put his foot out of the elevator, a body crashed on him, making him stumble slightly. 

It was a very disheveled Mild. 

"gulf, omg, finally, where were you?! Don almost killed me this morning! He is in a reaaaally bad mood because of you!" blabbered agitatedly mild while he waved his hands in the air. 

Mild was gulf "Partner" in the missions he was given by Demonia. If he was beeing completely honest, he didn't need nor want a partner, but after he went almost bat shit crazy on a hunt, almost killing a "innocent" demon, Don ordered mild to follow him and keep him under control. 

Gulf doesn't belive he did anything wrong, there a no innocent demons, they are all monsters, red eyed, razor theeted, ruthless monsters. 

Although gulf didn't really like having a partner, he didn't mind the older presence, mild has been nothing but a good friend for him since they met 6 years ago, the first and probably one of the few he ever had, at least after that happened. 

"P calm down, it's not a big deal" said gulf nonchalantly while he walked to Don's office with mild on his side, still yelling at him and waving his hands around to emphasize his frustration over gulf. He quitened down only once they entered the office. 

A man who looked way older than his age, glared at the two boys entering his office. 

He had a big scar running down his left eye, a big brown beard with Grey streaks, he was big and imponent and he looked like someone who went through a lot. 

At first he may look tired and too old for his role but If one looked a little bit more closely, it would see that the twinkle in his eyes and the muscles in his arms were proof of a strong and very capable man. 

Mild cowered behind gulf, while said boy was calmly waiting for Don to speak. 

"gulf, why did you just get here now? I remember clearly telling you we were going to meet at 8.00 am?" said the man quite angrily. 

"didn't hear the alarm, plus I had nightmares again" said completely emotionless gulf. 

At the mention of nightmares, Don face softened a bit.  
"fine, let's forget it for this time, let's get done with this quickly now, I have other things to do" said the man sitting down, behind his desk. 

"and mild, please, come out from behind gulf, I'm not gonna kill you" 

Mild timidly stepped beside gulf. 

Don threw a file on the desk and looked at the duo. 

"this is your next case, a demon who has been killing young girls for months now" 

"is he related to the imperium movement?" asked gulf growling. 

Don sighted "we don't know that's why we want you to investigate, they have been silent for too long after, you know, however the cuts he leaves on the bodies are way too similar to what they usually leave behind as marks of their passing to be a coincidence". 

Gulf eyes clouded over with hate. If they were back, if him, no, that thing was back, he would kill them all, a but not after making them suffer. They need to pay, HE needs to pay.  
Sensing his discomfort, mild put a hand on gulf shoulder. 

"give me the details and the information on where to find the guy and we are off" said mild calmly.  
Don nodded and handed over the document to mild, that after taking it accompanied gulf outside to go to the signaled place.


	2. First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Twitter it's up to chapter 7, I'll post the other chapters here tomorrow too, but I have to rewrite some bc Iost the document so I'll do it tomorrow, more calmly since it's 1 am here.😂.  
> (by all means if you can't wait go look it up on Twitter, it's in my pinned tweets @stainsoffreedom).

Mild and gulf arrived at the warehouse where the suspected demon was located.

Gulf got off his motorbike just as Mild parked his car.

Mild approached gulf. “according to this brief, he is hiding in this warehouse with 3 others lesser demons, I’ll take them down and you handle him ok?” gulf nodded.

“good, also be careful he is powerful and already took down some of our best hunters and don’t kill him we need to interrogate him on his apparent involvement with the imperium” gulf nodded again and gave him a low growl and mild sighted.

Mild went to the back of his car to take out his guns and his anti-demon bullets, while gulf took out his knives made of silver, out of his backpack. “ready?” asked the older.

Instead of answering him gulf just barged inside the warehouse. Making mild face palm in frustration.

The ware house was big but it looked pretty run down and eerily silent. As gulf barged in he immediately knew something was off.

There was too much silence and nobody was trying to kill him. He stopped and took a look around as mild too, entered the place. On the far left side of the building, far from the door from which they entered , gulf could see a pool of blood on the floor and four bodies piled on top of each other.

“fuck! Someone came before us” hissed gulf irritated.

“seems like so” said mild slowly moving towards the pile of bodies. “it also seems like it wasn’t humans that got them, no symbols, but I’m almost certain that there is imperium behind this”

“they are back” growled gulf .

“we don’t know for certain, gulf, but it sure seems like someone didn’t want these ones to talk and spill some beans about why they carved the same symbols they used on their victims”

Gulf stayed silent, sure they weren’t certain but he knew, he could feel it, they were back, he was back.

Mild sighted for the umpteenth time that day and after patting gulf’s shoulder he said “I’m going outside to call don and inform him of what we found, you stay here and look around if you can find something useful for the investigations” gulf nodded tensely and watched mild go outside.

He looked again at the pile of bodies and kicked a random rock on the floor out of frustration. he is back, the monster who ruined gulf life is back and gulf has no clue how to find him.

“fuck!”

“well, that’s not what I was expecting to find, also pretty things like you shouldn’t swear”

Gulf turned his head so fast that he almost broke his neck.

In front of him stood a man, no a demon, with the most captivating smirk gulf had ever seen.

What- no sinister he meant sinister.

The demon wasn’t taller than him but it was definitely more well-built, if his arms and shoulders where anything to go by. His eyes probably lingered a little too long on the stranger body because the man talked again.

“like what you see doll?” gulf blushed as he could hear the smirk on his voice and turned his stare up to look the man in the eyes and give him a piece of his mind, but once his eyes reached the stranger’s he was transfixed and couldn’t speak, they were hypnotic, and gulf forgot what he was about to say.

The demon laughed, a deep throaty laugh and moved closer to gulf making him gulp, he was too close.

“so what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this? Don’t you perhaps happen to know how these 4 got their guts opened, do you?” he said while tracing a finger on gulf’s jaw.

Gulf red in face came out of the trance-like state the stranger’s eyes put him into and pointed a knife to the man’s throat.

“who are you?” he snarled.

“feisty, I like that, my name is mew, doll” smiled, totally calm the demon.

“are you involved in this? Are you part of imperium?!” At the mention of that name the demons eyes clouded over and in the blink of an eye had gulf pressed against the wall with his hands blocked over his head by the man right hand.

“how do you know that name are you one of khan’s little human followers?”

Gulf was scared, he didn’t like being constrained, slowly the demon’s deep brown eyes transformed into deep red ones, and the one in front of him was not the stranger but someone else, someone gulf feared and hated with his all being, Khan.

_“aw, angel, you look so pretty tonight, did you miss me?” gulf was on his knees, crying, he was back and this time Tom won’t help him._

Mew looked the boy in front of him slowly start trembling and sobbing. He quickly freed the boy’s hands. What was going on? Was the kid having a panic attack? Suddenly a feeling of worry and a need to protect that mew hadn’t felt since him, went over him.

“no, please, I’ll do anything, please don’t” the boy almost whimpered out.

he looked so fragile, far from the fiery boy who pointed a silver knife at his throat just minutes ago.He was full on sobbing now and mew didn’t know what to do, so he decided to hug the boy close to him and run his hand on his back whispering soothing words in his left ear.

“it’s ok, doll, everything is going to be alright, come back to me now, come on breath slowly, yes , come back, I’m not gonna hurt you” slowly the boy stopped crying and his breathing evened out.

The boy suddenly opened his eyes and went to punch mew in the jaw, failing as mew reflexes were far more quick than the normal demon let alone a human.

Gulf red eyes where now glaring at mew. “how do you know khan?! What’s your relationship with that disgusting monster?!”

Mew chuckled, so this little firecracker was not one of Khan’s little followers and judging by the knifes, stance and situation he was probably one of Demonia’s demon hunters.he wondered since when they had such cute hunters in their ranks, mew wasn’t one to hide his attraction for someone especially sice he hadn’t felt any after him, so he was intrigued by the kid.

Anyway if Demonia was involved that meant that his hunch was right, Khan was back, he escaped him back than but this time he will make him pay.

Gulf was still pretty shaken by what just happened, but he would think about that later, now he needed to find out the relation between this guy and Khan.

“I asked you a question!” growled gulf.

Mew came out of his thoughts to see that once again the pretty hunter had his knife close to his throat. He smirked and whispered in gulf’s ear again

“is that the way to treat someone who just helped you?”

“nobody asked you to help me!” hissed gulf, shoving the demon off of him.

The demon smiled. And was about to say something but Mild came in with his gun out.

“Gulf , what is going on? You get away from him or I’ll shoot you” Mew chuckled and once again whispered in gulf ear “ well, doll, seems like we got interrupted, we’ll finish our talk another time, how about that?” said that mew disappeared in front of the two hunters’ eyes but not before having licked the shell of gulf’s ear, making a shiver run down the boy’ s spine and a pretty blush, at least in mew’s opinion, appear on his face.


	3. Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, on my Twitter it's up to chapter 7 (@stainsoffreedom), I can't find 3 chapters this one included, in my documents anywhere, so I have to rewrite them here, that's why it will take a bit more to update here.  
> Let me know what you think about this and leave kudos if you like it 💕

A door closed noisily and a body fell with a thump on a bed.

Gulf sighted and carded his fingers through his hair nervously. He was finally back home after getting out of explaining what exactly happened back there, between him and the demon, to mild. Luckily he was able to talk him out of bringing him back to Don to report the mission, telling him he was tired and that he would go to the office tomorrow to make his report. He just told mild what happened in in broad terms, leaving out the panic attack and how very hot and distracting the demon was. 

No, not hot, just-

"arghhhhhhh what's wrong with me?!" huffed gulf hitting his bed with his feet. 

Why was he feeling this way!? He can't deny that Mew, if that was even his real name, was attractive, and that's what surprised him. He didn't feel attraction. He never felt such a pulling force towards anyone, expecially after what happened when he was 13. Don't get him wrong, it's not like he was a monk, he did have his fair amount of one night stands, with both men and women, but it was always a matter of fulfilling a phisiological need more than craving or wanting it. 

Gulf shook his head, it was not the time to think about this now. 

Who was actually mew? He materialized out of nothing so that means he is a powerful and old demon. He looked like he knew what was going on in that warehouse, he knew about the imperium and Khan, was he one of his subordinates? 

At the thought of Khan, gulf's eyes, similarly to what happened in the warehouse, clouded over and the room disappeared. 

In front of him, red eyes and a chilling grin filled with sharp teeth. 

Strong arm holding him down, leaving him without any escape. 

Short breaths. 

Blood. 

Tears. 

Screams. 

"you like it, don't you Angel?" 

He didn't. He hated it. 

Gulf started hyperventilating and crying, he was trembling, he was once again, helpless. 

But then a warm voice. 

_**"Shhhhhh, doll calm Doll, come back to me, it's OK, I'm not gonna hurt you, come on"** _

The shadow of big hands still warming his back. 

"it's OK gulf he can't hurt you anymore, you are safe, breath" he told himself, rocking his body back and forth on his bed. 

Gulf started to calm down, he took a big breath and opened his eyes.

He looked around his room, disoriented.

Fuck.

He needs to work on these panic attacks, he can't keep on living in fear, he won't let khan have this satisfaction.

At least he can now have normal human interactions, without starting to scream and tremble, when someone as much as touch him like when he first came to Demonia. He just had a problem when he felt restrained or like he was being forced without any possibility of escape or if defending himself now.

He sighted again, and he suddenly realized that the voice and the warm hands that helped him come out of his panic attack were mew's. Well, the memory of mew's. 

He helped him back there too. He wondered why. 

Why he did that. Why it actually helped him. 

Gulf ruffled his hair frustatedly and decided to go take a shower to relax a bit and to forget today happenings. 

He walked to his bathroom and started the hot water while he stripped of his dirty clothes. 

He went inside his shower and letout a big breath as the warm water first hit his back. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth. 

The water ran down his tired and sore body, it dribbled down harsh scars, burns, cuts, angry and red. They didn't hutmrt anymore, at least not phisically. 

Under the warm water gulf's mind wandered. Big, light brown eyes and strong veiny hands, flashed in his mind. 

_**"doll"** _

A shiver of pleasure run down gulf's body. 

He could still feel mew's hot breath on his neck, his deep voice, his veiny hands, his wet tongue on his earlobe. 

Gulf's hand, inched slowly towards his now prominent hard on. 

_**"we'll finish our talk next time, doll"** _

His dick twitched, interested, his hand a mere centimeters away from it. 

He opened his eyes suddenly. 

"fuck gulf!! What are you doing?!?! He's a demon, a fucking demon?! Hate him! Be disgusted by him! Fuck!" 

He opened the cold water. 

"I need to get laid, yes, that's it, I'm just horny!". 


	4. Feeling 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ugly and difficult to read I know and I'm sorry but bear with me for just another chapter and then we'll be back to normal, I just lost the written document and I don't have the time to re write it over.  
> As always if you prefer on my Twitter (@stainsoffreedom) it's up to chapter 7 already. Sorry again, tell me what you think about it and if you like it leave kudos😘

  



	5. New case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this horrible format I swear, sorry again😣


	6. We need to stop meeting like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to normal, sorry for the previous 2 chapters, again tell me what you think about it and if you like it leave kudos 😘

Gulf got off of his motorcycle and looked around.   
The club Don sent him to investigate was in a dark, run down district.   
The club itself, the Libellula, was quite shabby looking in gulf opinion. The bright, pink, led sign with the name of the club on top of the building facade, was missing a few letters. 

Gulf shrugged and entered the club. 

The inside was as well kept as the outside, bodies were dancing against each other sultry feeling the deep bass music, gulf could see both demons and humans on the dance floor, the red lights that pervaded the whole room however made it difficult to see the details of every faces. 

Gulf turned his stare to the bar, not many people were there, just a couple guys drinking, an old drunkard slouching on top of the bar counter and a couple chatting away on his left. 

Gulf approached the bartender, a demon, gulf realized, to interrogate him on the girls that disappeared after coming to this club. 

"you! You need to answer some questions" said gulf showing him his demonia's badge before the demon could even try and protest. 

Said demon sneered but nodded at gulf. 

"I'm here because 3 girls disappeared in less than a month after having been seen coming to this club what do you know about it?" asked gulf curtly. 

"I'm just a bartender here, what would I know" answered the demon, defiantly. 

"Listen here, you little shit, I don't have time to spare nor am I in the mood to play so you better start talking" said gulf, who had taken one of his knives out and was now pressing it against the guy throat. 

If mild was there he would probably scold him right now, but Mild wasn't there right now so…. 

The demon face paled once the cold, silver knife came in contact with his skin. 

"I really don't know anything, I swear" panicked the demon. 

"then where is the owner, I need to talk to them" urged gulf. 

"he went to the back with someone" answered the bartender trembling. 

Gulf released him and rushed to the back of the room. 

He barged in and he didn't expect what he saw. 

Mew was holding a bloody mouthed lesser demon by his collar. He was flashing his demon eyes, that were smaller than his normal light brown ones and a bright yellow. However he wasn't in his full demon form, not even his horns or razor theet were showing, just his eyes were different. 

The guy in his grasp was pale and he had definitely took a couple of hits by mew's hands if his botched face and bloody mouth were any sign. 

They were startled by gulf's entrance and before any of them could even speak a gunshot echoed in the room and it hit the demon mew was holding straight in his chest killing him immediately. Judging by the trajectory gulf hypothesized that the bullet came from the building on the opposite side of the road and came through the now shattered window that looked at said building. 

He thought about going there but the culprit had almost probably already fled, expecially if, as gulf thought, he was a demon, even more if he could smaterialize. 

"fuck!!!" groaned Mew "I wasn't done yet with him"   
He raked his fingers in his hair frustatedly and then sighted.   
He turned to look at gulf and his pupils were back to their normal size and color. He smirked at gulf, who felt a pleasant shiver run down his back, not that he would admit it to anyone, and started to talk. 

" you know, doll, we need to stop meeting like this"


	7. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension in the air 😉  
> As always tell me what you think about it and if you like it leave kudos 😘

Gulf reached for his knife but mew was faster and reached for gulf hand first. 

"let me go, demon" gulf sneered 

"ow, doll, you wound me, I thought we had a moment last time" said mew with mock hurt, but he let go of gulf's hand. 

"as if I'd ever even bond with a demon, why are you here?! And why were you holding and punching my suspect?!" asked angrily, still glaring at mew. 

Mew chuckled "I could ask you the same little hunter, but I'm not as petty as you and since I know now that you are against khan I will tell you

"my friend found out that the owner of the pub is involved to the imperium and the girls that disappeared were sold to khan that probably sold them to someone else through his human trafficking business, so I was gently asking this man what he knew, before we were interrupted by you and then you know how the rest went down"

Gulf wondered why the demon was telling him all this, he thought he would put up a little more of a fight. So he asked him exactly that. 

"why are you telling me this?" 

Mew smirked, that damn smirk that made gulf's blood rush south. 

"you asked" said mew nonchalantly. 

"I did but why did you listen to me? You are a demon, shouldn't you help those of your kind?" 

Mew's face darkened "this monsters don't even deserve death, that would be the easy way out, they need to suffer for the rest of their lifes, and if you and Demonia can help me make that a reality I don't see why I wouldn't help you" 

Gulf could see the pure hatred dancing in mew's eyes and he knew it was real because it was the same you could see in his eyes at the mention of khan. 

"plus who can say no to such a pretty face?" he winked at gulf mischievously. 

Gulf blushed. 

"nonsense" he spluttered. 

Mew's eyes glinted with something gulf couldn't understand completely. The air in the room switched from tense and angry to hot and elettric in the span of seconds. 

Mew came closer to a now flushed and rigid gulf. 

"is it? You are pretty, more so than you realize and I've never been able to say no to doe eyes and pretty lips" whispered mew close to gulf ear. 

Gulf refused to let the demon affect him, or at least he refused to let the demon know. 

"let go of me. You disgust me, demon" he spat with more conviction than he felt. 

Mew smirked again. He felt gulf shiver. 

"do I now? So you are telling me you don't like my body pressed against you?" he said while he got closer and pressed gulf against the door of the room. 

Gulf shaked his head. Mew moved his hand on gulf's hips, reaching his fingers under his shirt and drawing little circles on his hip bone. 

"you are telling me you don't like my hand on your waist?" 

Gulf shaked his head again, less convinced, with dilated pupils, mouth half opened and breath hitching at the skin to skin contact. 

Mew kept smirking. Slowly and tantalizingly moving his right hand on gulf's body and then stopping at the hem of his jeans. Mew kicked his lips looking straight into gulf's deep chocolate brown eyes, clearly filled with want. 

"you are telling me I disgust you so why does your little friend here seem interested?" as soon as gulf felt mew's hand on his crotch his phone rang and gulf came back from the lust filled trance he seemed to have fallen into and he pushed mew off of him. 

"why do we always get interrupted when things are starting to get interesting?" asked mew to no one in particular. 

"shut up and don't smaterialize while I answer I still need to ask you things" said gulf, taking out his phone. 

"and why should I do that?" 

It was gulf's time to smirk now. 

"you said it yourself, right? You can't say no to a pretty face" having said that he picked up his phone and answered Don who was the one who called him. 

Mew was stunned on his spot and then he started laughing. This little minx. Mew looked at the gorgeous hunter while he was on the phone, he was flushed, cheeks a pretty pink color, ears the reddest shade of red he had ever seen, shirt still rumpled and out of his trousers, an evident hard-on showing. 

Mew smirked. 

Want Was a good look on gulf. 

He chucked and then decided he would stay and wait for gulf. The doll was right, in the end, he really couldn't say no to a pretty face.


	8. Safety first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd with this we are up at the same chapter as the Twitter one (come scream at me @stainsoffreedom).  
> As always tell me what you think and if you like it leave kudos 😘

Gulf wasn't really listening to Don ranting about how he just received a complaint by the barman he had threatened minutes ago. 

He couldn't help but steal glances at the hot demon who was waiting for him with a smirk on his face. 

Gulf huffed.   
"I'm sorry, but I have bad news" 

"what else did you do gulf?!" groaned Don from the other side of the phone. 

"the suspect was killed by a sniper while he was being interrogated by mew" said gulf. 

"the suspect what?!?!" 

"the suspect was kill-" repeated gulf

"I heard it the first time, gulf, I was just surprised! What was he doing there?! Is this mew still there or did he disappear?" 

"said he found out the disappearances were linked to Khan and was here to investigate. He is still here, I told him to wait, since I had some questions to ask him" 

"good, bring him back to Demonia, let's see if he is to trust and if that's the case, we can help each other" Don ordered, cutting the call. 

"but-" gulf didn't have the time to protest. 

He sighted and slowly turned to face the handsome demon. Gulf was still pretty flustered from all the commotion before. And pretty confused too. As hard as it was to admit, if it wasn't for the phone ringing, he would have not stopped mew from his ministrations.   
The most confusing part is was that, despite being pinned against the door, and touched, he didn't have a panic attack as usual. 

Gulf shook his head, it was not the time to think about this now, hell figure it out later, when he isn't trying to solve a case and when the subject of his doubts is not in the same room as him, looking like he wants to eat him up. 

Well aware of his little problem down there and of the pair of eyes that were looking him up, he adjusted himself, cleared his throat and started to talk. 

Mew looked at him with an expectant look. 

"so, I need you to come to the headquarters of Demonia, we need to ask you some questions about your involvement in all of this" 

"what if I don't want to?" said mew with a teasing smile. 

"well, I'll have to bring you there by force" said gulf in between anger and lust. 

Mew laughed. "as much as I would like you to cuff me up, I'd prefer that to happen in my bedroom, so I'll just come with you" 

"you-" gulf spluttered, embarrassed. 

"do you have a car here?" asked mew, pleased with the red flush appearing on gulf's cheeks. 

"no, I came with my bike"

Gulf thought he saw a glint shining in mew's eyes, but it was gone so fast he could have been wrong. 

"well as hot as you on a motorcycle would look I'd prefer if we take my car" said mew

Before gulf could protest mew continued. 

"I'll bring you back to take your bike later, plus by going together you can keep an eye on me, no?"   
Concluded satisfied mew. 

Gulf thought about it. He didn't think that mew was the type to just run away, but then again it's not like he knew him much. In the end he decided that keeping an eye on him and subsequently having some time to ask him some questions wouldn't be that bad even though that would mean for him to spend Half an hour in a closed space with a demon, twice. 

"I- Fine! Let's go, Don is waiting" he said while making is way out of the room with a smug mew following him. 

They made the ur way outside of the building and mew led gulf to his car.   
Gulf's mouth was agape. 

In front of him a red Lamborghini. 

"wha- how?" 

Mew chuckled "you like my baby, I see, I actually do have a job, I'm the owner of suppasit enterprises. You see peach, I don't make it an abit of getting involved with a criminal like Khan, neither to go around killing people as you to seem think any demon does" he said "not anymore" mew whispered the last part, gulf heard it nonetheless but decided not to dwell on it too much. 

Gulf was surprised to find out mew was famous as well as unknown face behind suppasit enterprises.   
They mostly did investments and loaning but they were really famous for doing lots of charity work especially for phsically as well as mentally abused people. Gulf struggles to understand how a demon was behind something so noble as suppasit enterprises charity projects. His mind couldn't put demon and good in together. 

Mew looked at gulf's open mouth and smiled. 

"come on let's get going" said mew opening gulf's cardoor. 

Gulf came back from his thoughts and slowly closed his mouth.   
He looked between mew and the open cardoor and blushed. 

"after you princess" smirked mew motioning for gulf to enter the car. 

Gulf had never been so fast entering a car in his life. 

Mew laughed, closed the door and went to the driver seat. He really enjoyed making the pretty hunter blush. 

Gulf was still red when mew leaned over gulf, making his face and ears turn 3 shades darker. 

They were so close, gulf could feel mew's warm breath on his mouth. He could smell the manly smell coming from the demon, a smell gulf could only describe as musky and earthy with hints of citrus and something that gulf guessed was innately, mew. They were staring at each other, both eyes intense and unwavering. 

They were so close, gulf could just lean in a little and their lips would touch. To his surprise, gulf actually craved those lips on his.   
But before he could make a move, a click.   
And suddenly gulf felt cold, mew's body wasn't pressed against him anymore. He couldn't stop himself fast enough before a small whimper of disappointment made his way out of his throat. 

Mew looked at him with a smug face. 

"safety first, doll" said amused and totally pleased, mew, pointing the seat belt he just put on gulf. 

Gulf sputtered something incomprehensible and pointedly looked anywhere but at mew. He had never felt so embarrassed before and suddenly getting in a car alone with mew, looked like the worst decision in his life. 

He groaned. This was gonna be a long ride.


	9. Jealous, doll?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter and probably shitty and I'm sorry, but I have a major writer block rn so I forced myself to write. I'm not really proud of this chapter but alas.  
> Anyway, as always tell me what you think about it and leave kudos and comments.   
> Come talk to me on Twitter (@stainsoffreedom) 💕

Gulf was embarrassed and seemed like he was planning not to talk. Mew looked at the pretty hunter at his side. 

"so, is the Demonia headquarters still at that office building in the center of the city or did they change the address?" asked nonchalantly mew, trying to get gulf to talk to him. 

"yeah it's- wait. How do you know that?!" asked gulf alarmed. 

Mew chuckled "there's a lot of things I know, doll, let's just say it's not my first time interacting with Demonia". 

Gulf peered at mew suspiciously. "how did you find out that the club owner was linked to the imperium?" 

"I have my ways" said mew winking. Gulf blushed again. Mew was pleased. 

Gulf shook his head. 

"why are you looking for Khan?"

Mew's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his eyes flashed yellow. 

"revenge" he growled. 

Revenge. 

Just like gulf then. But why did mew wanted revenge? What did khan do to him? Gulf turned around to the demon to ask him just that. 

"why-" the look on mew's face made the question die in gulf's throat.   
The demon didn't even seem to have noticed gulf half question. His face was crossed by a sadness so strong, gulf could almost feel it physically.   
His eyes were clouded, his face contorted in silent pain and….. Guilt?   
Gulf was confused but decided to let go of the topic and turned his face to the car window looking out. 

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride, both immersed in their thoughts. 

30 minutes later they were in front of the Demonia building. 

Mew stopped the car. His face more calm now. Gulf questions had made him remember the reason why he was doing what he was doing. 

His pain. 

His guilt. 

He shook his head. This was not the time to dwell on the past. 

He looked at his right, it seemed like the pretty hunter had fallen asleep during the ride. 

Mew smiled softly. The boy looked so peaceful and harmless while sleeping. Mew reached over gulf's face and tucked away a strand of hair from his face. 

He was so beautiful. Mew caressed his cheek.

So soft. 

His eyes trailed down to gulf's lips as did his fingers. 

Even softer. 

Mew was in a trance, he wanted to kiss those lips so badly. 

The boy lips opened slightly and a breath of air hit mew's fingers, gulf stirred in his sleep. 

Mew jerked his hand away. 

"fuck! Mew what are you doing! Fuck" he needed to stop, he was getting attached. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not again. 

He sighted. 

"doll, wake up, we arrived" he shook the boy gently. Without much results. 

"if you don't wake up I'm gonna kiss you" he said smirking and slowly leaning in. 

Gulf jerked up immediately and opened the car door. 

"let's go, they are waiting!" he said and hurried out of the car, panicked. 

Mew chuckled and shook his head, but followed behind the hunter. 

They arrived at the reception. Mrs. Jay looked up. 

"gulf?! What did you do this time, Don is raging! And- omg is that Mr.suppasit?!" squealed the woman. 

"he is a demon and mew and Don will-" 

"pleasure to meet you, just mew is alright" said mew, kissing Mrs. Jay's hand. 

She blushed. "what a gentleman, you could learn from him gulf" 

Gulf groaned. "p' we need to see Don, could you just-" 

"fine, go, but come say goodbye before leaving Mr. Mew" she said after clicking something on his computer. 

"it would be my pleasure to see such a beautiful lady again". Jay blushed even more and giggled. 

Gulf was appalled from the scene happening in front of him. He grabbed mew's arm and dragged him to the now open elevator. 

Once inside he couldn't help but mumble a comment. 

"show off" 

Mew smirked and with a finger he lifted gulf's chin to make him look at him. 

"jealous, doll?".


	10. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 10 is up, I'm sorry for the wait but as I said on Twitter, I'm studying for an exam and I'm pretty busy.  
> As usual tell me what you think about this and leave kudos ❤️❤️  
> \- G

Gulf opened and closed his mouth in disbelief. 

"you sure are pretty full of yourself, why would I ever be jealous of a demon?!". 

Mew chuckled. 

"not of me, of the pretty Mrs. At the reception" 

Gulf was red and was now positively spluttering. 

"wha- I- how dare you- who would ever- as if I- a demon- Fuck you!" gulf said and stormed out just as the doors of the elevator opened. 

Mew shook his head amused and followed him. 

Gulf entered Don's office followed by a smirking mew. 

Don looked up at the duo with an unimpressed expression. 

"gulf can I ask you why did you bring Mr. Suppasit to my office? What did you do again?" asked Don. 

"this is the demon I was talking to you about, that mew" he said frustrated. 

"only nice things I hope, doll" said mew looking at Don. 

Gulf went red and Don let out a snort. "stop calling me that!" 

"you haven't complained before" he winked. 

"you- you fuckin-" gulf however couldn't finish the phrase because he was interrupted by Don who looked quite amused. 

"gulf! Stop it, I believe you didn't bring him here to bicker in front of me, no?" 

Gulf sighted and calmed himself down, before he started talking. 

"he was on both of the sites of my last 2 missions, but you knew that already, however he seems to know more than us on this and he said he would help" 

"I gather you trust him, if you brought him here?" 

"I do, I don't think he is lying so I at least trust him to tell the truth, plus coming with me here was as much as a risk for me than for him, maybe more so for him" 

"I see, let's hear him, then" 

Mew was honestly baffled by this conversation, gulf trusted him? He sure didn't show it. It's true coming here was a risk for him, but gulf didn't know anything about him, he could easily come out of this hunter's nest unscathed for what gulf knew, as a matter of fact he could do just that if necessary, even thought he didn't think that would be the case. 

Because as much as he didn't understand how gulf could trust him, he was even more confused as to why he seemed to trust gulf just as easily. 

Mew nodded to Don and started talking.   
"I understand you suspect khan is involved in the recent cases, am I right?" 

Don nodded, serious. 

"well, I do too, no, I'm certain of it" 

"how could you be certain?" asked Don. 

"he sent me a message before all these cases started popping up" 

Don looked surprised and Gulf's knuckles were white with the amount of strength he was balling his fists. 

"what did he say in the message?" 

Mew eyes darkened for a moment. 

"he said he would make me pay for stopping him 8 years ago, so I know he is back" 

Suddenly gulf got up, face dark, shaking all over and stalked out of the office. 

Mew was startled and looked at Don for answers, suppressing his strong need to follow gulf out and comfort him. 

Don sighted. 

"eight years ago, after Khan's castle was destroyed, I suppose now by you, and khan disappeared, gulf, that by then was 15, escaped and came all the way here in from of demonia's headquarters. He was only wearing a rag and holding a piece of paper with my name and this address in his hand, when we found him, fainted on the doorsteps, he was malnourished, full of scars, gashes, bruises and burns"

Mew felt a whirlwind of emotions stir in him some of which he thought he would never feel again. Anger, sadness, fear, a deep urge to hug the pretty hunter and many more contrasting emotions. 

Before he could ask anything, Don went on. 

"it's really not my story to tell, and even if it seems like he thrusts you enough I don't think I can tell you everything, but know he was kidnapped by khan after he killed his parents, which were demonia's hunters on his case, he was 13th when that happened, he stayed in that castle for 3 years before he was able to escape and come here following the address his parents told him to go to in case something happened to them, so you should understand that talking about khan and what happened to him is difficult for gulf"

Mew was boiling in anger towards khan, he swore to himself in that moment that he would make khan pay for every single one of his sins, he deserved to suffer and mew would make sure of that. 

Mew also realised that this was probably also the reason as why gulf had that panic attack their first meeting and probably also the reason why he hated demons so much. 

Fuck! How much did he hurt gulf to make him have panic attacks just at the mention of his name. Fuck! He was gonna kill the bastard, slowly and as painfully as possible. 

"gulf told me you helped him through one of his panic attacks, thank you for that, he is way better now than when he first came here but he still has his moments."

Mew nodded still strained with anger. 

"well, I guess we'll have to see each other more since it seems like you will be of help for the investigation, plus gulf trusts you, which seeing his past and his total despise for all things demon, is a lot" 

Mew stayed silent still worried over the pretty hunter. 

Don sighted.   
"alright, I see we'll have to talk about everything else later, or another time, go after him, I see you are worried" 

"I-" but he didn't say anything else, instead he nodded and got up to leave after the distressed hunter. 

Mew was almost inside the elevator when Don talked again. 

"Mr. Suppasit, I'm trusting you not to hurt gulf as it seems like you care for him for what I could understand, but belive me when I say that if you even as much as put a tear in his eyes I will kill you without a shred of esitation, I don't care if you are a powerful demon or a really rich ceo, are we clear?" 

Mew must admit that Don was scary and he did not, for one moment, doubt he would come through with his threat. 

Mew nodded looking straight to Don's threatening eyes and left to look for gulf. 

Don shook his head looking at mew's retreating back. 

"you got yourself into a bit of a mess, gulfie, but I think you found someone who could be good for you this time" 

He smiled to himself and drank his abandoned tea in amusement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo hi? I'm so sorry, this is short and I've been away for so long but if you are still slightly interested here you go a new chapter!  
> As always leave kudos and comment!  
> I'm sorry again, till next chapter - G

Mew exited the elevator and looked around, distressed, for any sign of gulf. 

"gulf, please, darling come out and let me help you, you are ok, he won't get you, but please come out" 

Jay was pleading against a door behind her desk. Mew approached her.   
"what is going on, is gulf OK?" 

Jay shook her head worried. 

"I think he is having one of his attacks but he won't open the door, I'm worried" 

"can you let me try? I've helped him before, just give me a couple of minutes ok?" 

Jay looked at war with herself but in the end relented and went to her desk.   
"if he doesn't open that door soon I'm gonna call Don to force it open ok?!" 

Mew nodded and went closer to the door. 

He could hear sobs coming from the other side and he became even more worried than before. He didn't know why he cared so much but in this moment it wasn't important, he needed to help the hunter come out of his nightmare. 

"gulf, doll, can you hear me? It's mew, can you open the door for me?" 

Nothing. Just sobs. 

Jay looked worriedly at him shaking her head as to say he won't open the door. 

Mew took a deep breath and tried again. 

"doll, please it's alright, you are ok, he won't hurt you, I won't let him, but please, please, open the door for me, please doll, I wanna help you" 

Nothing again. Mew was about to just tell Jay to call Don but then the sobs stopped. 

A gasp. 

"mew?" 

"gulf? Yes! Yes it's me doll can you open the door for me?" 

"only you can come in" he said with a trembling voice. 

"but gulf I need-" started Jay. 

"only mew!" he yelled. 

Mew whispered to Jay "don't worry I won't hurt him, trust me I'll bring him back out, just let me help" 

Jay looked troubled but nodded "fine, go ahead, please help him" 

Mew nodded reassuringly. 

"I'll be the only one entering, can you open the door now?" 

The door creaked open slightly. 

Mew took the handle and entered closing it behind him.


	12. Gulf'pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf pov of the previous chapter! Next part will be up soon too don't worry. Tw:panic attack.  
> Hope you like it, come tak to me on Twitter @stainsoffreedom 😉  
> As always leave kudos and comment, till next chapter - G❤️❤️

He was really back, gulf couldn't control his trembling. 

He ran out of Don's office after Mew confirmed khan's returned. 

He couldn't help it his mind went back to those years he spent locked inside his castle. 

He hid himself inside the storage room behind Mrs. Jay's desk, he didn't want to break down in front of Mew.

As soon as he locked the door behind him, his body started to shake and his breaths became shorter and shorter. 

He was back. 

His ears were ringing. 

Shivers went down his spine. 

A breath near his left ear. 

_ "so pretty for me angel, so eager"  _

"no, no, make it stop- please- I can't!!" gulf whimpered almost inaudibly. 

Red eyes stared at him accompanied by a razor teethed smirk. 

_ "tonight Tom won't cover for you, I won't let you hide from me, you are gonna get your punishment for trying to get away from me"  _

Gulf couldn't even speak anymore, his mouth opened in a silent scream, tears freely rolling down his face. 

He felt clawed fingers run along his body, trying to carve his skin. 

Somewhere far away he could hear familiar voices, but he couldn't figure out what they were saying nor could he answer them. 

"gulf, doll, can you hear me? It's mew, can you open the door for me?" 

Mew?

Who- 

MEW! 

Was that voice really Mewor was this another way for khan to torture him? Could he save him from this nightmare? 

He tried to scream, to answer the voice, call from help, but his throat was closed up. 

_ " you can't escape me, angel, Mew won't save you, you are mine, you will stay with me forever"  _

Gulf felt the clawed hands on his throat, preventing him to speak. 

Khan was right, he won't be able to escape, he was doomed, he sobbed harder. 

"doll, please it's alright, you are ok, he won't hurt you, I won't let him, but please, please, open the door for me, please doll, I wanna help you" 

Gulf heard mew's voice again, he sounded worried. 

A door? 

There is no door in his new cell, khan made sure only he could come inside by smaterializing, so he couldn't escape nor interact with Tom again. 

But Mew talked about a door, and asked if he could open It. 

Gulf opened his eyes. Still shaking, he looked around. 

He was not in his cell. 

He remembered now. He hid in the storage room, khan was not here. 

"Mew?" 

"gulf? Yes! Yes it's me doll can you open the door for me?" 

"only you can come in" he said with a trembling voice. 

"but gulf I need-" started Jay. 

"only mew!" he yelled. 

"I'll be the only one entering, can you open the door now?" 

With trembling limbs gulf slightly opened the door. 

  
  



	13. Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter is kinda bad but I don't have the will to keep working on it sooo I hope it's still readable.  
> Tw: self harm? Kinda? Idk sorry.  
> Also, Mew knows a Tom too.... I see..... Could it be the same Tom gulf's keep talking about or......  
> Anyway tell me what you think and as always leave your comments and kudos 💞💞 till next chapter - G

When Mew entered the door gulf was still shaking like a leaf. 

He didn't hear khan's voice anymore but he could still see his eyes and feel his hands on him. 

He started scratching his arms, he needed to get the feelings of his touch out of his skin. 

Scratching. 

Hands around his waist. 

Scratching, scratching. 

Fingers on his neck. 

Scratching, scratching, scratching. 

Mew saw blood and got gulf's hands away from himself, holding them in his hands. 

"doll, stop this please, you are going to hurt yourself, what do you need? What can I do to help you?" asked Mew worriedly with a calm voice, He didn't want to scare the hunter or worsen his situation even further. 

Gulf stared at him for a moment, trying to ground himself. 

Mew's hands were warm, they were strong, safe. 

The feeling khan's hands and touch was less present, replaced by the warmth of mew's strong hands. 

Maybe….. 

"make it stop, please, make the hands go away….. Ho-hold me please, make me forget his touch, his hands all over me" asked gulf, tears in his eyes. 

Mew didn't even think about it for a second, he went over to where gulf was and hugged him tightly to his chest. 

The boy started sobbing and trembling even harder. 

Mew was about to get away, wondering if maybe he being a demon was worsening the panic attack. 

"sorry, I'll just-" 

"NO!" yelled gulf. 

Mew froze for a moment. 

"stay…… P-please" said brokenly gulf, while he tightened his grip on mew's shirt. 

The demon went back to hugging the young hunter. 

"shhhhh, doll, it's OK, you are safe, I won't let anyone hurt you, khan won't get to you anymore, I'll protect you I swear, shhhhh, it's OK" Mew tried to calm gulf down by whispering reassuring words and rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

"thank…. Y...ou" gulf said it so quietly that if it wasn't for mew's demon hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it. 

Mew didn't respond and just kept soothing the boy in his arms. 

Slowly, but surely, gulf calmed down in his arms and fell asleep. 

Mew looked down on the hunter's face, he finally looked peaceful, even with his cheeks stained by the tears. 

Now that gulf was calm, mew's anger came back tenfold. 

He was gonna destroy khan, he needed to pay for what he did to Tom not to mention what he did to gulf. He couldn't even imagine what he went through to make him this mess just by the mention of his name. 

Mew thought about gulf's words. 

_"make me forget his touch, his hands all over me"_

Mew started to shake in anger. 

If that bastard had done what he was thinking he didn't even deserve death, oh no that would be to easy. 

No, Mew would make sure he paid for all of his crimes in the most painful way possible. 

Gulf moved in his sleep making Mew aware of his shaking, so he decided he'll think about ways to make that pig pay later, right now he needed to focus on the little hunter in his arms. 

He was overwhelmed by the sense of protectiviness and affection that got over him by looking at gulf's beautiful, sleeping face. 

Mew shook his head, he needed to get a grip on himself. 

For the umpteenth time since he met him, Mew had to remind himself that he couldn't fall, he couldn't get attached, it won't help gulf nor him, it would just cause pain again, like last time. 

He sighted. 

He arranged gulf in his arms and got up holding him bridal style trying not to wake him up in the process. 

He got out of the storage room and looked at a very shocked Jay and Don. 

"is he OK?? Why is there blood? Omg, Don do something, omg!" yelled frantically Jay. 

Don looked at Mew and at gulf in his arms and smiled slightly. 

"why are you smiling?! I knew I shouldn't have let him go inside with gulfie alone, look at him. Did you hurt him?!" 

But before Mew could answer Don put a calming hand on Jay's shoulder. 

"calm down Jay, gulf's sleeping and the blood is probably from him scratching his skin again, Mew wouldn't hurt him" said resolutely Don. 

Mew decided not to ponder to much on the fact that Don said again as if it was a common occurrence for gulf to hurt himself like that, but he will enquire about that later. 

Jay took a deep breath and calmed down. 

"sorry, I just worry a lot about him" 

"don't worry, I understand, I'm a stranger, you didn't have any reason to thrust me, but believe me I won't ever hurt him" 

Jay nodded. 

Don smiled. 

"you should take him to one of the rooms on the 3rd floor so he can rest, I don't think he has the energy to get home anyway" 

Said Don having Mew the key of room 9.

Mew nodded and went towards the elevator, gulf still in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter @stainsoffreedom 😘


End file.
